Paradise Lost
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: The 19 yearold Pharaoh, Atemu, lives in his own little corner of paradise. Then, his world collapses around his ears. His best friend dies, and he is soon running for his life from his own soldiers! Some Yaoi, no lemonlime.
1. I just wanna have fun

"Ummm…Pharaoh? Wake up."

"Huh? What? Oh, it's just you Simun. What is it?"

"You fell asleep sir. _Again." _Atemu groaned. That was the second time today, and the twelfth time this week.

"Are you feeling alright Pharaoh?" Shada asked, staring intently at him. Atemu nodded.

"I'm fine." He said quickly, sitting up straighter to prove it. _'It's not my day. No, scratch that. It's not my _week_. They're gonna haul me off to see a healer if I fall asleep again.' _Despite his valiant attempts to stay awake, the teenager was sound asleep again within twenty minutes.

"Do you think he's alright?" Isis asked, leaning around Seto to look at Atemu. "This sort of behavior isn't normal, even for him."

"It's been a tough week for him." Mahaddo argued. "After all, there have been three different sets of visiting dignitaries, and custom dictates that he drink with his guests. You _know_ how much he hates alcohol in _any_ form. It makes him tired."

"You would know." Seto commented. Mahaddo looked around hopefully for something to throw at the irritating bearer of the Millennium Rod. It was too bad that Seto was a cousin of Atemu's. Pharaoh's best friend or not, Mahaddo _still_ couldn't do much to Seto. He _was_, after all, one of the two remaining relatives Atemu had. One of two, and _only_ two. Yugi was, no doubt, off in the stables. Horses were the boy's life. They were what occupied all of his free time not already taken up by his cousin. Unfortunately, due to increasing duties, Atemu had to spend more time on his throne and less with Yugi. Mahaddo was absolutely certain that Yugi was jealous. After all, Seto and Mahaddo _had_ to spend a great deal of time with Atemu, whether they liked it or not. Mahaddo liked it. Seto didn't.

Right about then, a pair of guards led a young man in.

"We caught this one breaking into a tomb. What should we do with him?"

"Hmmm…Well, Atemu likes to deal with Tomb Robbers personally, so…lock him up until the Pharaoh can see him." Mahaddo said, casting a sideways glance at the slumbering ruler.

Thus, the afternoon passed. Atemu spent most of it asleep, waking for short periods of time to apologize for his actions, and then to conk out again. When, at last, he was free, it was to grab Mahaddo by the collar and drag him into the stables. Once there, he collected Yugi and three horses, and three riders galloped for the city. The Pharaoh and his companions took care to avoid the wealthier parts of the city, emerging into late afternoon sunlight in the poorer part of the city. Almost at once, people flooded into the streets, making a path for the riders, but otherwise lining the street on both sides. Mahaddo grinned when he heard Atemu swearing under his breath. They moved along slowly, with gracious nods and smiles, until a kitten shot out of the crowd and into the open area. A little boy was right behind, hands outstretched to catch the run-away pet. He tripped, and fell, kitten in his arms, right in front of Atemu's horse. Startled by the _very_ large stallion in front of him, the child wailed. Now, Dune (the horse) was quite a patient creature, but to have this tiny thing making such a noise by its feet, and holding a cat, which he despised, well, he panicked. Whinnying, Dune reared. Atemu saw the danger at once, saw that the boy was going to be trampled to death, and acted on instinct. Throwing himself from the saddle, he hit the ground and rolled, grabbing the squalling child and huddling protectively around him. Dune's hooves came down hard and fast, and the crowd went silent at their ruler's cry when those hooves hit him. Yugi and Mahaddo leapt to the ground, both running to calm the frantic horse. Even so, Dune came down on his rider a second time, earning a second yell. Yugi grabbed the reins and pulled the horse down, holding the horse's nose between his hands and speaking to him in a soft voice.

Meanwhile, Mahaddo was with his friend. Carefully, he rolled the tightly curled teenager to the side. A collective gasp rose from the surrounding people when they saw the pool of blood where the Pharaoh had been. "Atemu, it's okay. Yugi calmed Dune. You can unroll now. We should get you inside so I can-" An irritated voice issued from the vicinity of Atemu's head, effectively cutting the priest off in mid-sentence.

"I'm not going anywhere until you find this child's mother. If I let go, he's going to-OW! He _bit_ me! Let go you little savage! Mahaddo! Go find his mother! NOW!" From within the protective cage formed by Atemu's arms, chest, and legs came the angry hiss-and-yowl characteristic to a cat about to attack. It was followed by a yelp of pain, and several curses that would have made quite a few of the guardsmen at the palace blush. "Little monster! MAHADDO! Where is she? There isn't going to be much of me _left_ if you don't HURRY UP!"

"I found her."

"Thank Ra!" Atemu unrolled, allowing the boy and his cat to scoot quickly into the waiting arms of the young woman who stood close by. Now that he wasn't protecting a child, the extent of the Pharaoh's injuries could be seen. They weren't too bad, at least, not in the eyes of Atemu, Mahaddo, and Yugi. The surrounding people were worried. There was a long gash down the Pharaoh's right leg. This was the main source of the blood. It was bleeding profusely. There were cat-scratches all over his face, and a bite mark on his arm.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." Mahaddo said, extending a hand to help his friend up. Atemu took it, stood, then yelped in pain and surprise and sat down rather quickly, clutching his ankle. "Atemu? What is it? Are you all right?"

If I was alright, do you think I would be down here?" Atemu growled. "I think broke my ankle. Must've landed wrong."

"_Great_. You're gonna owe me _big_ for this one." Mahaddo bent down and scooped his Pharaoh up as if he was a baby. Gasps rose form the crowd at such strength. Cradling Atemu to his chest, Mahaddo hurried through the door way indicated by the young lady, and disappeared from view, though the people stayed outside for a while. Their wait was rewarded by a quiet "Hold still. This is going to sting." Followed by:

"_What _is going to- **Yeow!** I thought it was going to _sting,_ you crazy excuse for a mage! I know what a sting is! Sting is an ant bite. Sting is a bee sting. Sting is sneaking bread out of the kitchens when it's still too hot to be handled! _That_ was _not_ sting!"

"Would you stop squirming? It's making this job a lot harder for me, and a lot more unpleasant for you." _Bonk_ "What was _that_ for?"

"For saying that. I don't squirm. Worms squirm. The Pharaoh doesn't."

"Well, how 'bout we test that worm theory?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Now, quit moving. I said- y'know what? I'm through with being nice. Yugi? Sit on him please."

"You got it."

"Yugi don't-oomph!" The deep, amused sound of Mahaddo laughing blended with Yugi's bell-like tones and floated up into the sky.


	2. Diagnosis

Later, when Mahaddo had finished healing Atemu's injuries, the three friends had to return to the palace. They were gathered in Atemu's rooms.

"Yami? Can I ask you something?"

"Mmmm? Of course Yugi. You don't have to ask first."

"Well…there's a horse fair a couple of cities to the south…Jo and Duke are going, and it's supposed to be the biggest fair on this side of the Red Sea! Can I go? Please say I can!"

"Ooookaaaayyyyy." Atemu drawled.

"YES! You're the best! The absolute best! I'm going to my rooms to pack!" And Yugi was gone, racing like a maniac for his rooms.

"You really know how to make him happy." Mahaddo observed, grinning. "But you do know he's probably going to come home with _another_ horse."

"Yes, I know, but I can't help it. He's so hard to resist."

"If you say so. Actually, I'm glad he left. I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Atemu asked, concerned. He could hear the tension in Mahaddo's voice.

"Do you remember that fight we got into several years ago with the boys from the other side of the river? And how it turned nasty?"

"How could I forget? We walked in the front gates covered with so much mud that Seto nearly had a heart attack because he thought we were demons or something."

"And do you remember how one of the boys managed to hit me with a dagger?"

"Yes. It took quite a long time to heal, if I remember correctly."

"Well…that's the problem. It never healed fully, and something's happened to it…"

"Get to the point Mahaddo."

"Well…it's begun bleeding again, but on the inside. The healers say I have a day or two left, at the most. I checked it with Shadow Magic, and it seems they were right. I'm going to drown in my own blood, and there's nothing anyone can do about it." Atemu stared at his friend. What was Mahaddo saying? He couldn't _die_! He was only nineteen!

"This _isn't_ funny Mahaddo."

"I'm serious Atemu. I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"But…you can't! What will I do without you? Who is going to play pranks on the guards with Yugi and me? Who will keep me company when Yugi is away?"

"Not me, that's for sure." Mahaddo said, rather bitterly. "But I have a request."

"Anything Mahaddo. Just name it." The young Pharaoh was on the verge of tears.

" When I pass on to the next journey, and the Judgment beyond, I don't want to be buried."

"Not be buried? What else can be done?"

"I want you to put both my body and soul into a stone tablet. Make me one of your protectors, and I'll serve you again, on the dueling field. I'll never be too far away, and all you'll have to do is look into your heart and find me. Please. I can't spend years watching you from the afterlife. I have to be _there_, and be a part of it. I want to see what you do with Egypt. I want to see Yugi when he becomes a man, and I want to see him marry, just as I want to see you do the same. I want to be a _part of it_, instead of just a watcher. _Promise me._ You have to promise. I won't accept anything else."

"I promise." Atemu whispered. By now, there were tears running freely down his cheeks. Mahaddo smiled sadly and brushed them away.

"Save your tears Pharaoh, for a time when they are really needed. I won't be going anywhere, not really. Just another form. Don't cry."

"How…h-h-how is it going to…going to happen?"

"I don't know, but I believe it will be quick, and relatively painless. The healers say that my heart will just cease beating."

"Can you meet me in the stables an hour before dawn?"

"Of course not. We have an important meeting tomorrow."

"No, we don't. Consider it canceled."

"In that case…an hour before dawn you said?"

"Yes."

"I bet I'll be there first."

"I'll bet you aren't." Both young men grinned.

"I have to arrange some things. Until tomorrow Pharaoh."

"Until tomorrow."

"Oh, and before I forget, there's an attempted Tomb Robber waiting for you in the lock-up."

"He showed up when I was asleep, didn't he?"

"Yes. An hour before dawn then. Good night." Atemu sighed as the door closed. Before he could lose control and get himself into trouble, he leaped onto his bed and punched a pillow over and over again, taking his anger out on it. Not quite satisfied by the abuse of his pillow, the youth scooped up said pillow, buried his face in it, and screamed.

It was nearly an hour later, after Atemu had calmed down somewhat and a serving maid had left a tray of dinner at his door, that the teenager decided to pay a visit to his captive. He slipped silently out of his room and down the hall to a heavy door set into the wall. He opened it and quietly descended the stairs to the room where the guards who patrolled the cells could be found when off duty. The three men within sprang to their feet and bowed when the Pharaoh entered.

"I was told that there is a Tomb Robber down here. Take me to him." Atemu said coldly. The guards were surprised. Usually, the young man before them was a little more…up. Now, he seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

This was sort of true. Though Atemu's outward appearance was that of a calm and collected ruler, inside he was a roiling mess of emotion.

"Of course. This way." The tallest of the guards moved out the door and down another flight of stairs, into the subterranean cells buried deep beneath the palace. "Here he is."

"Thank you. I'd like you and the other guards to remain upstairs until I am done down here. That includes these two." Atemu gestured at the pair of young men standing on either side of the door to the cell.

"All of- but sir, he could be _dangerous_!"

"Are you _questioning_ my judgment?" The Pharaoh asked, turning his cold ruby gaze on the unfortunate man.

"Of…of course not. It will be done. Come on you two." the three guards fled back to the warmth and safety of the off-duty room. Once he was sure that he was alone, Atemu sent a thin tendril of Shadow into the lock. There was a click, and the door swung open on silent hinges. The Pharaoh stepped into the cell beyond, and the door shut itself again.


	3. Hello Bakura

"So Pharaoh, what are you thinking, entering a cell with an unknown Tomb Robber? You could be putting your life in jeopardy, you know." A rough, growling voice spoke from the shadows in the far corner of the cell. Atemu smiled.

"I know that, but I also know that you won't attack. How did I get into the cell? I don't have any keys with me."

"True. How _did_ you get in?"

"Just a little trick I know. Why don't you come out where I can see you?"

"Why not?" A slender figure stepped into view, and Atemu was surprised. All of the other Tomb Robbers he'd dealt with were rather well off, their pockets well lined by the profits of raiding royal tombs, and middle-aged. This one was scruffy and ragged; a rather beat-up scrap of humanity, hardly a year older that Atemu himself, if he was even older then him at all. He was about Atemu's height, just a hair under five foot eight, with a hard, wiry, muscular body created by years of hardship. His hair was messy and long, hanging down to nearly a hand span below his shoulder blades and dirty white, though it would probably be a lot whiter if it were clean. It framed a long face, bangs curling slightly at a stubborn chin and falling into red-brown eyes. He had a black eye, and a ragged cut across one cheekbone. He was dressed in a ragged pair of pants, styled after the fashions worn by the foreigners from the North and made of rough cotton, ripped at both knees and well-worn. His chest was bare, displaying several bruises that could only have been caused by boots, and a slender, bloody cut. It would seem that this young man had been on the receiving end of some abuse from the guards.

"So, Tomb Robber, why were you found trying to break into one of the tombs in the Valley of Kings?" The youth in question shifted nervously.

"For the past three weeks, whenever my brother has tried to come home with his wages, he has been caught and robbed before he's even halfway home. If I hadn't been able to steal something to sell, we would've starved. He hardly earns enough to keep us alive as it is."

"You're telling the truth." Atemu said softly, clearly surprised.

"Of _course_ I am. Do you think any self-respecting thief would have come up with a story that makes him sound so weak and useless?"

"Actually, yes, I do. I've heard the excuses. But I can tell that you're inexperienced. Were you causing trouble when they brought you in?"

"No. I value my life."

"Then why are you bruised? I know those bruises came from getting kicked by the guards, and that black eye can't have just appeared out of nowhere. What did you do?"

"I already told you! I didn't do _anything_!They hit me for no reason! I went with them like I was told so I wouldn't get hurt, and they hit me anyway!" The youth cried angrily.

"Alright, quit yelling. I believe you. Some of the guards can be cruel, and you should be thankful that you _didn't _cause trouble. I've heard of them dishing out broken bones to those who resist capture. By what name can I call you?"

"Bakura. So why did you come down here?"

"To have a look at the latest Tomb Robber."

"So late at night? Are you sure there wasn't another reason?" Bakura asked. Atemu was rather annoyed that this teenager was proud enough to question him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"It has something to do with your Priest, the one who controls the Tomb Guard." Bakura's words shot like a spear through Atemu. How did he _know_? "He's dying, isn't he?"

"How could you tell?"

"It's in your eyes. So, what's wrong with him?"

"An old wound has started bleeding inside him. He told me he has a day or two left, at most."

"At least it will be quick and painless. Better than wasting away." Bakura said quietly.

"He's my best friend. I just don't understand why he has to go so soon."

"There's probably a reason, but I doubt either of us would understand it. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"So, are you ditching your duties to spend time with him tomorrow?"

"How did you know?"

"It's just what I would do, if I were in your position. A friend that close would be more important than anything else."

"You're too smart for your own good. Where does your brother work?"

"Here, in the stables."

"Why don't _you_ work?"

"Twins are considered unlucky, and the elder of the two even more so. Add our unusual looks, and you have a combination that does not bode well. I managed to win a post for Ryou out of one of your hostlers, but there was no way I could get one for myself too."

"Why haven't I seen him? And even if I haven't, why hasn't my cousin, Yugi?"

"He's pushed to the back, and given the hardest jobs. I'm not surprised that neither of you has seen him. You should go, if you intend to get out of the city before daybreak."

"Thanks. I'll come back later." Atemu smiled and waved, and was gone. A soft click told Bakura that the door had locked itself again.

/One hour before dawn/ Atemu raced into the stables and skidded to a halt in front of Mahaddo, who was standing near the open doors that led to the main palace gates and holding the reins of a pair of horses. "I win." He said cheekily.

"Yes, I know. You have the clothes?"

"Of course. Here." Mahaddo tossed a bag at the Pharaoh, who ducked into an empty stall to change. He shoved his clothes in the bag when he was dressed, and stuffed the bag into the saddlebag on his horse. To the casual eye, he looked like a wealthy merchant's son, just like Mahaddo did.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go. Yah!" At Atemu's words, the pair of them kicked their horses into a gallop, and were gone.


	4. Death, and the Dark Magician

Atemu sighed, staring out over the sand at the distant city.

"What's on your mind 'Temu?" Mahaddo questioned. The young Pharaoh looked over his shoulder at his friend before answering.

"It's just…four years ago, I was just another child. But now…I have to keep an eye on an entire country."

"How many times are we going to have this conversation?"

"This will be the last, if what you said is true."

"Just smile please. Didn't we sneak out of the city to have _fun_?" Mahaddo grinned and stretched, then rolled over on the rock he was lying on. He dropped his head off the edge of the rock and let his tongue loll out of his mouth, an expression guaranteed to make Atemu smile. As always, it worked.

"Mahaddo, have you seen a boy about our age in the stables? He has white hair and brown eyes."

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"He's the twin of that Tomb Robber."

"No wonder I haven't seen him. Twins are often considered bad luck. He's probably pushed into the shadows and given the least visible jobs. Hmm…looks like the wind's picking up." Sure enough, a gust of wind sent a cloud of dust straight at the teenagers. Coughing, Atemu turned his back to the wind and waited for it to die down. It did, about ten minutes later. He could hear Mahaddo coughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as the wind lessened.

"Define okay." The tone his friend used was alarming, and the Pharaoh hurried over to Mahaddo's rock. The priest was still coughing, despite the fact that the wind had stopped altogether. An unnatural silence fell over the tiny oasis as Atemu saw the blood seeping between Mahaddo's fingers.

"Oh Ra. Come on, let's get back to the city." Mahaddo shook his head.

"I'd rather die out here, in our hiding place, than in the healers ward with a bunch of mourners crowding around me and wailing.

"But-"

"No buts."

"But-"

"It's my time 'Temu. There's nothing you, or anyone else, can do about it."

"But-"

"Just stay with me. And remember your promise."

"But-"

"And quit that. You sound like a parrot."

"But-"

"If you don't, I'll come back and haunt you. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Atemu sighed and scooted around Mahaddo so he could hold his friend's hand when he died. His mind wandered back to all the things they had done today, from dodging a very angry hippopotamus to nearly getting caught girl watching on the roof of a particularly mean old man's home. They'd dropped ants on Seth, run for dear life from the same angry priest when he figured out who was in the city today, and dodged the spells and jinxes the irate priest was throwing at every opportunity. True, getting rid of the donkey ears that Atemu acquired from one of these spells was simple, but it also required conjuring a giant rat to chase Seth around the market place as revenge. Since only Seth could see the beast, it made the scene so much more hilarious. After getting away from Seth, they'd played games with the local youth for hours before retreating to where they were now, a tiny oasis that no one else knew about. It was their hiding place. If, for example, Mahaddo had had it with Seth and mysteriously disappeared, Atemu could find him at the oasis, since both of them were much too big to fit into the big pots that decorated the bases of many of the pillars around the palace any more.

It was where they had first become friends and sworn to stick together, no matter what, be it injury, argument, or ticked off High Priests. From that moment on, from the age of six until now, 13 years later, they were never far from one another. Now, it seemed that it was also where they would be parted by the great divide between this life and the next.

"I want you to hold on to the Ring. When you find the next person to bear it, then you part with it. Remember. You promised to make me one of your Ka monsters."

"How could I forget? I just wish you didn't have to go." Atemu said. Mahaddo smiled slightly.

"It's my time Pharaoh. I can hear Osiris calling me. Farewell." The hand Atemu held went limp and lifeless. The bright blue eyes that had always seen both sides of a problem (with the exception of anything involving Seth) closed forever. Mahaddo died with a small smile on his lips. Atemu trembled, tears welling up to blur the gaze of those normally fierce ruby eyes. He fought the tears, remembering what Mahaddo had told him yesterday:

"_Save your tears Pharaoh, for a time when they are really needed. I won't be going anywhere, not really. Just another form. Don't cry."_

Shaking, he pulled the cord of the Ring gently over Mahaddo's head and tucked it into one of his saddlebags. He stood up and fixed the reigns of Mahaddo's horse so that he could lead it behind his own. Finally, he gathered Mahaddo up and strapped him firmly into his saddle. It was time for Mahaddo's last ride into the city.

"Pharaoh! What happened to Mahaddo?" Simun cried as Atemu walked into the palace with Mahaddo in his arms.

"He's passed on to the next life." The youth responded.

"Oh Ra…guide him on the path t- where are you going?"

"To fulfill a promise I made to him. I need a blank Ka tablet."

"Why do you need a-" Atemu turned his best 'are you questioning your Pharaoh?' look full force on his advisor. "Yes sir, right away." Simun hurried away to do as he was told.

By the time he returned, a crowd had gathered to see what was going on. Atemu didn't have the heart to chase them away. "Where do you want it?" Simun asked, gesturing at the tablet.

"Over there, at the end of the hall. Keep these people out of the way. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Of course." The short man herded the onlookers to the far end of the hall, at the same time giving instructions for the tablet to be moved to where the Pharaoh had ordered.

When it was in place, Atemu placed Mahaddo's body on the floor, and backed up several paces. There were cries of shock when others saw the lifeless form of the Priest. Ignoring his audience, Atemu turned his full attention on Mahaddo. He was going to have to play this by ear, because it was an extremely odd request. He decided to blend the symbols for sealing, rebirth, transformation, and strength together and pour the resulting magic into Mahaddo's body. First, however, he would have to put a spell of attraction, keyed to Mahaddo, on the tablet. If he didn't, it was likely that he would have a very angry demon from the Shadow Realm after him, or a reanimated corpse. Mahaddo had been his best friend, but he was dead, and his specific instructions were to be carried out. Ka monster, _not_ zombie.

A golden glow enveloped the young ruler as he wove his net of magic. He tossed it over Mahaddo with a delicate flick of his wrist. Immediately, the body on the floor was attached to the tablet instead. Now, all Atemu had to do was release the spell on Mahaddo, and, if he'd guessed right, there would be a Ka monster etched into the tablet, and Mahaddo's lifeless shell would be gone.

"Go." He whispered. The gold light on the tablet turned dark, changing into black. There was a sharp crack that left ears ringing, followed by a strange buzzing sound. Dust and stone chips flew everywhere. People ducked or ran for cover, though Atemu stood his ground. When the dust had settled, the body was gone, and there was an image etched into the tablet. It was a man, tall and proud, wearing heavy shoulder armor and carrying a staff. One end of the staff was capped by a lethal looking blade, and the other by a crystal. He wore a proud smile. The words on the side read _'The Dark Magician, servant of the Pharaoh.'_


	5. A New Friend

Mahaddo's soul tablet was left standing in the throne room. Atemu, exhausted both emotionally and physically, retreated to his room. There, he found a note on his bed. It was from Simun.

_Pharaoh,_

_There are two princesses due to arrive here in three days. As such, there will be a welcome banquet, and they requested a ball afterward. To whom shall I send invitations?_

"Ugh. Just what I need, more women. SIMUN!"

"Coming sir." The little man called, summoned by the spell Atemu had put into the yell. "What is it?" 

"Send invitations to anyone in the second and third levels of the city." Atemu was referring to the middle classes of his people. At the moment, he couldn't get the lowest class in there without getting run out of the city, but he'd try.

"Second and- but Pharaoh!"

"And the upper level." The youth added hastily. Knowing Simun, he'd send for Isis if he didn't get his way.

"Very good. I'll have them written up immediately."

"Fine. Oh, and, Simun?"

"Yes?"

"There's a boy in the stables, name of Ryou. See to it that he gets new clothes and attends the feast."

"Stable bo- Yes sir." Simun left as fast as he'd arrived. Atemu flopped backward on the bed and groaned.

"I wish you were here Mahaddo." A sudden though struck him. He would go and visit Bakura again. He didn't bother going into the guardroom this time, but went straight to the cell.

"Leave." He ordered. The pair of guards left. "Bakura? Are you awake?"

"Of course I am. Those rock-headed guards wouldn't shut up." A cranky voice responded. Atemu grinned in spite of himself. He opened the door and stepped in, not bothering to shut or lock it. After all, he now knew that Bakura wasn't going to hurt him. He found the would-be Tomb Robber curled up in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest.

"_Ra_." Atemu whispered, shocked. "What _happened_ to you?"

"Your guards happened. Help me up. I don't think I can get up on my own."

"My guards did this?" Atemu asked, extending a hand.

"Yes, your guards. They- where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"I can _see_ that. _Where_ upstairs, and why?"

"My room, and so I can heal those injuries, you can get a bath, and I can have someone to talk to."

"He died, didn't he?" Atemu stopped dead in his tracks.

"H-how'd you know?"

"I can sense magic, and all the guards ran off about an hour ago. How did the rest of the day go?"

"We-we had fun. He died with me, in our secret place."

"What was the magic?"

"His last request was for me to turn his body and soul into one of my Ka monsters so he can guide me."

"And you were able to do it?"

"Yes. Now Mahaddo's the Dark Magician."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Come on before one of the- oops."

"Going somewhere cousin?" Seth asked, savoring the look of shock on his cousin's face.

"Yes. My rooms."

"Isn't that the Tomb Robber? Where are you taking him, pray tell?"

My rooms. Now go away."

"And _why_ would I do that?"

"Because your Pharaoh just told you to. Ask Isis to come to my rooms, and have a maid get a bath going." Atemu and Bakura ran off while Seth fumed over being ordered around. Finally, the brunette stormed off to do as he was told.

"Who was _that_?" Bakura wanted to know.

"High Priest Seth. My irritating cousin."

"You two are related?"

"Unfortunately yes. Up here…eep! Turn around!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Atemu yelped, shoving Bakura back down the stairs and dragging him behind a potted palm. Simun hurried past. "Drat. He's going to be going back and forth here forever. We'll have to find an alternate route."

"Whatever you say Pharaoh."

"Call me Atemu."

All in all, it took them the better part of an hour to get back to Atemu's room. When they got there, Isis was sitting on the bed, and a maid was just leaving.

"It took you long enough." Isis commented dryly. "New friend Atemu?" The youth nodded.

"This is Bakura."

"And what did you want me for?"

"I need to find him something to wear."

"I'm on it." Isis said, and left.

"Who was _that_?" Bakura asked.

"Isis, the only Priestess to be chosen by a Millennium Item, and the older sister of the Captain of the Palace Guard."

"Okay then. Hey!" Bakura found himself being shoved into another room, where he was faced with a large tub full of steaming water.

"Strip down and get in. Soap's in the corner, and towels are on the rack right there." Atemu instructed. Bakura cautiously dipped a finger into the water, and yanked in back.

"It's hot!"

"Of course it is. Wash _everything._ Hair _and_ skin. I'll check when you're done, and I'll get you back in there if you don't."

"But-"

"He will, you know." Both young men jumped at Isis's voice.

"Isis! Don't _do _that!" Atemu yelled.

"I'll try to remember that. Here. These will work for everyday, and _these_ for the big fuss in three days." She handed over a basketful of clothing. Atemu accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks. Hey! Where are you going?" He grabbed Bakura's shoulder. "I want you undressed and in that tub before I can count to ten."

"But-"

"One."

"But-"

"Two."

"Alright!" Atemu grinned and yanked the curtains back to hide the tub. A startled yelp alerted him to the fact that Bakura was in the water.

"So, have you come up with a plan for getting out of the festivities?" Isis asked.

"Actually, I'm going to go. I arranged for Bakura's brother to go, and I want to introduce Bakura to some of my friends."

"I see. Do you need help setting up a place for him to sleep?"

"No, I've got it covered. Thanks."

"It's my pleasure Pharaoh. Good night." Isis left.

/About twenty minutes later/ Bakura, still rather damp, emerged from the other room. Atemu, who had been reading a letter from Yugi that had arrived by hawk a few minutes before, looked up.

"See, you're still alive." He joked.

"That's easy for you to say." Bakura grumbled. "I think I shrank."

"You did not. Come here so I can deal with those bruises." Bakura obeyed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Will this hurt?"

"Mmmm…not really. It might feel a little strange though."

"What do yo-oh." Bakura's question was cut short by Atemu, who released the spell he'd started, and let it wash over the Tomb Robber in front of him. To Bakura, it felt as though dozens of tiny hands were running over every inch of his skin. When they found a cut or bruise, there was a small flash of pain, akin to an ant bite, and then it was gone. The entire process took about five minutes.

"There. As good as new." Bakura nodded his thanks, deciding _not _to ask just how Atemu had healed him. "I set up a bed here too. "

"Um…just wondering, but _why_ are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Combing your hair, or bringing you here?"

"You are not-actually, I guess you are." Atemu picked up a comb and began working tangles out of Bakura's hair. "Why did you bring me up here? OW! Be careful!"

"Because you do stuff like that. You yell at me, stand up to me, and you could care less that I'm the Pharaoh. I need someone like that around. It keeps me in touch with reality."

"Wonderful. _I_ get to be the Pharaoh's spiritual ground."

"And my friend." Atemu added. "There. All the knots are out."

"Gee, thanks. And do I have any hair _left_ after you tried to pull it out?" Bakura growled, gingerly tugging at his hair.

"Yes, you do. Come on, I set up a bed over here." Atemu led his rather reluctant companion to a bed near the balcony.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to this than I think there is?" Bakura asked, dropping onto the bed with a happy sigh.

"Because there is. I want you to came with me to the welcome gathering for a couple of princesses in three days. I want to introduce some of my friends, and to have something to concentrate on other than how bored I am."

"Excellent. Rumor has it that the food is superb. Good night Pharaoh." Bakura rolled over onto his belly, a clear indication that he was done talking.

"Good night Bakura. Call me Atemu."

"How 'bout Yami? It fits you." Atemu was a little startled when Bakura said this. Yami was a special name that Yugi and Mahaddo called him. Somehow, when Bakura said it, it felt like Mahaddo was back.

"Yami will be fine." He said. He climbed into bed, and both were asleep in moments.


End file.
